From Inu to Neko
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: Inuyasha goes and ticks off a witch who has somthing against kikyou...anyway, she turns him into a cat! The only way to get out of this mess is with a little help from Kagome. InuKag KIKYOU BASHING!
1. The Spell That Started It All

6H: I've lost insperation for my other Inuyasha story, so I decided to do my first serious Inuyasha fic!

Anaretsu: Oh boy. Look out.

6H:That's not nice!!

Anaretsu: Don't you have sevral other fics going already?

6H: Well, It Was All Just a Dream is more than half done...To Be With you was a one shot...Wind is going okay....and besides, I barely have anything for Inuyasha.

Inu: So you've been ingnoring me! Is it that Zoid piolet?

6H: INU! It's not what you think! I still love you!

Bit: She just loves me more!

6H: BIT!!!!!

Inu: I see how it is.

6H: NO!!! INU!!!!

Anaretsu: Now for a disclaimer! My hikari owns nothing inuyasha related. Now for her story!

**From Inu to Neko----**

Chapter One-The Spell that Started it All

Inuyasha and co. walked through the forest to the village of Kaede. They were beaten and battered from their most recent fight with a terrible demon that fed on human blood. Even Shippou had sustained some sort of injury. It had taken them three days to make it back to the village. 

"Dear godness. Inuyasha, ye seem to be losing ye touch when fighting demons."

"Lay off." The half demon complained, as he flopped down on the floor of the old lady's hut. Kagome pulled out her trusty first aid kit and began curing their injuries.

"That was the worst battle I have ever been in. And it wasn't even against Naraku." Shippou complained.

"But in the end, we were reward nicly." Miroku said being optimistic.

"Yeah, Miroku. Facing a long, agonizing walk with the injuries we had was a GREAT reward! Really!" Inuyasha growled, think that Miroku couldn't be any stupider. Kaede nodded her head.

"What demon did ye face?" she asked.

"I'd never seen anything like it." Sango explained. "It was human looking, but had long claws and small horns. I thought it was a regualr girl, until it spoke. It had a deep and taunting voice....I'll never forget it..." She shirved at the tought of the horid demon that was now, thankfully, dead. 

"My arrows had no effect on it." Kagome stated. "It was so strange..." Kaede looked into the fire. The news of such a demon was quiet disturbing.

"Thank god I killed it." Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. Kagome stood up to follow him.

"Wait Inuyasha! You're badly injured!!!" She followed him out of the small hut and out into the fresh air. Inuyasha sat down near the water, and Kagome took a seat next to him. 

"You're injuries aren't bothering you too much, are they?" he asked, concerned.

"No. I didn't get the worst of it. But you, on the other hand, sould be resting! What are you thinking, coming outside like this? I thought you needed to recover from that 'long, agonizing walk.'" Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm more worried about you than myself." Before she had time to think over, she stood up and began to walk towards the well.

"I need to get home. I'll see you later, Inuyasha. And don't go hurting yourself again!" She ran into the forest and jumped down the magic well. Inuyasha sighed and looked over the still pools of water. It was peacful and calm until he whiffed a strong scent. He turned to see a speck of black approaching the village. As it came closer, he found it to be an old woman-a witch no less! He watched her from the corner of his golden eyes, until she was paaing him. She stopped.

"Dear boy, can you give me some help?" She asked. Inuyasha stood up.

"What is it, hag?"

"That's not nice, is it? I simply need to know where I can find a preistess named...

Kikyou..." Inuyasha gasped.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Kikyou is who I seek. I heard she lived here."

"You're fifty years too late, granny. Kikyou's dead." She grinned.

"Oh no...Kikyou walks the earth. I need her...I am to see her imedeitly. Well?"

"I haven't seen that bastard preistess in a long time. So why don't you just get lost, you ugly hag!" 

"Now I'm angry. I know you are the one she sealed to a tree. Now you are free, but not for long! I am angry at you for refusing to help me! Now, I shall place upon you a spell!" She swirled her hands around in strange shapes and patterns. Inuyasha looked at her as though she was nuts. Then, magical looking smoke appeared and headed towards him. It swirled around him, and felt himself getting...smaller? There was a great flash of light, and he opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. He stood up and saw that he didn't get much taller. What the hell was going on?!

*What did you do, lady?* he screamed. She shook her head at him.

"You naughty boy. I've changed your body. The only way to get back to normal is to get a kiss from the one you love most!"

*What are you talking about- get back to normal?!* he yelled again. She pointed to the water. He walked over and saw his reflection...

It wasn't there! Instead, he saw a white kitten with golden eyes looking back at him. He blinked. It blinked. He reached out a hand to it, and it reached out a paw. Then it hit him- he was a cat! The witch shook her head.

"Poor dear. You better hurry. You can still go through the well, but you might want to change back quick!" He hissed at her.

*You're going to regret this, old hag!* he ran towards the well, not looking back. Along the way, people pointed at the strange creature which was now running through the village. He finally reached the well, and jumped up onto the edge. He looked down into the darkness.

*Look's kind of far...Hell! What am I afraid of?! Here goes nothing!!* And he leaped into the depths of the old well.

Meanwhile, in the village, Sango, Kiroku, and Shippou called for the hanyou, who was no where to be found. Sango headed over to the water where she found an old lady in a black cloak sitting in a tree.

"Can I help you?" she asked the old lady. The witch grinned at her.

"No, but I can help you. Your friend, Inuyasha is having an...out of body experience now. Give up your search, for he is not here." Sagno looked at the old lady puzzled.

In the present, Inuyasha was stuck at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time.

*Figures! I forgot that I would need to climb out of this damn well!*

To be continued!-----

6H: Well?

Anaretsu: That sucked.

6H: :( Work with me people! Anyway, please reveiw. I think I got the japanese word for cat right. It's in the title. The title means "From Dog to Cat" it should anyway. 

Anaretsu: What if you screwed it up?

6H: Then oh well! Again, please Reveiw!!! ^_^ 


	2. That Damn Well!

6H: I'm back!! I think I got two reviews!!!

Anaretsu: you think?

6H: Yeah, do you? Anyway, I will try to make this chapter longer because I was told to! And many thanks to all who reveiwed. As a gift, I shall give you all a plushie of your favorite anime character! ^_^ Here is chapter 2!!

From Inu To Neko

--Chapter 2 That Damn Well!

Inuyasha, who was now stuck at the bottom of the well, was crying out for someone to get him out of the stupid well he was cursing out at the moment. Hopefully, Kagome would hear the meow's of a cat, and come looking in the well house, and find him. Then he could hopefully get back to normal.

*Damn witch! How could she do this to me? I just called her hag....and ugly...and a hag again. Now because of her, I have to kiss Kagome! Wait, she said I had to kiss the one I love most. So why did I think of Kagome? ....I'm still think about her!!!! Damn this stupid well! This damn damn damn damn damn damn well!!!!!* He began to hiss and attack the sides of the well, and to be honest it looked pretty stupid. Soon her tired of his thrashing and lay down in the bottom of the well. Then he heard walking outside. He began to scream.

*HEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!! BASTARD OUTSIDE!!!!!!HELP!!!!* But it came out as was "MEOW!!!" The walking came closer...closer. Inuyasha's eyes watered with happiness.

*Yes!! I am finally being freed of this damn, damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn, damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn, damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn, damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn, damn well!!!!* The doors opened as a person looked over the side of the well.

Meanwhile in the fuedal era, Sango had brought the witch back to Kaede's hut. The group questioned her as to what she did to inuyasha, but she refused to tell them.

"You won't find him here. He's on the other side of the well." was all she said.

"He's in Kagome's time?" asked Miroku.

"Like I said, he's having an out of body experince."

"What did that idiot do to you?" The witch sighed.

"He called me ugly..." The rest of them fell over, even Kaede. (AN: Imagine that!)

"Is that all?" Sango asked.

"Watch it! Or I'll curse you too. You see, this isn't my true apperance." Sango,fearing for her life, backed away. "I am actually a young girl, not much older than you, miss exterminator. But, I was collecting herbs for my mother in the woods, when I met that horrible...bastard, Kikyou."

"What happened?" Shippou asked.

"We got into a fight about who was prettier. Than I told her that I was more beautiful than she would ver be because I was still alive, and then she said that I would grow up to be old and ugly, but she would always look the way she did now for eternity. And then I said not in a million years, but she said yes, that she would look like that for a million times infinity, and said not in infinity times 2, and she said in infinty times 3 she would still look the same and then I said-"

"Please,if ye could get to ye point. I am not as young as the rest of ye." The witch nodded.

"Yes. So anyway, she called her soul stealing demons and they took most of my soul. It caused me to become the shrivalled old lady you see before you. I look like I could be my grandmother's mother." She began to sob. "Why? Why have I recieved such a wretched fate!I only used my magic for good, I swear upon Buddha!!!!" Miroku tried to comfort her.

"There there, it'll be fine. What if we got your soul back?" he asked. She stopped crying.

"R-really? Y-you'd d-do that f-for m-me?"

"Of course. But, in return, I want you to bear my children!" Sango wacked him over the head with her boomerange.

"Pevert!" she yelled.

"Thank you, Miss exterminator."

Kagome walked up the stairs to the shirne. She had to run out to the store to restock her first aid kit. Unfourtunatly, it had started to rain, and a car had splashed her mud. Luckly, this had happened from the way home from the store, and her supplies had been spared. As she walked across the yard to he house, she could've sworn she heard a cat in the well house. She stopped to make sure, and indeed it was a kitten! It must've been a stray, because it sounded nothing like Buyo. She followed the dispreate cries into the well house.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." she called. She didn't see it anywere, but it still called out to her. She looked around and finally got the idea to look in the well. She peered over the edge to see a small white kitten staring up at her, with a glad look in his eyes. "Hey there, kitty. Are you stuck?"

*What a genious.* Inuyasha thought as he called for her to come get him. She carefully climbed down the side of the well and picked him up in her arms.

"You're all dirty. Were did you come from?" she asked. Inuyasha just let out a pleased meow.

*Thank you for saving me, Kagome! Wait?! I'm thanking her? Somthing is diffenitly wrong with me today! Must be the work of that hag.* Kagome smiled down at him.

"All right, I'll take you in. Then I can clean you up..." And she brought him in the house, unaware of who this small creature really was.

To be continued!------

6H: Next Chap is really funny!

Anaretsu: How so?

6H: I can't tell you! It would spoil it for the readers! I've decided to try to update this story every day, if I can. But still reveiw, or I won't be able to write from lack of motivation!

Anaretsu: I'll motivate you with my sycthe!

6H: HELP!! 


	3. Into the Forbbiden Zone

6H: Hey all! I'm back with chapter 3 of From Inu to Neko. Thus one's bound to be funny! Anaretsu: Feh! What happened to "I'll update everyday"? 6H: I got busy Thursday night is what happened! Anaretsu: No excuse. Inuyasha: Quit bickering! It's time for ME to take over! 6H: Alright! I don't own anything except the plot and my OC, the witch, of whom I need a name for, Can you guys help by giving me names? To the story!  
  
From Inu to Neko---- Chapter 3-Into the Forbidden Zone  
  
By The Six of Hearts  
  
Inuyasha was carried into the house by Kagome. Her scent was intoxicating, especially now that he was a cat. Unconsciously, he began purring and rubbing against her. "You're so cute!" she remarked, smiling at him. *What's going on? I feel all...yeah. And I can't stop purring! This sucks!* He tried to stop his instincts, but failed miserably. The two headed for the kitchen. In there, Kagome's mom was making dinner. *Smells good.... its fish! I MUST have it!!*  
  
"MEOW!" Kagome and her mom stared at the white kitten. "Where'd you find him, Kagome?" "Oh? He was in the well. He got stuck down there somehow." "Kagome, you're a mess, dear! You should wash off before dinner." Kagome went to go towards the stairs. "Oh, and might as well wash the kitten too." Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head. *WHAT?! This was NOT in the deal!* He tried to get himself out of Kagome's arms, but she resisted. "What is wrong with you? Phew! You do smell bad!" *Excuse ME?!* "But you are cute. I wonder were you came from." They walked into her bedroom. Inuyasha faintly remembered this place, for he had been there several times. Now, though, everything seemed enlarged. He found himself floating downwards to land on the fluffy pink cloud that was her bed. Inuyasha could smell Kagome everywhere. *Ahhh....too...good smelling..... oh man...I'm gonna start purring again! NO!* And indeed, he did start purring. *ohh......this is so...great...* He let out a sigh as he flipped his now cat body around and the bed in pure pleasure. Then, an upside down Kagome came into view.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked, as she stroked his head with her delicate fingertips. "Are you ready for the bath?"  
  
*Crud! I forgot about that!! What am I going to do?* "Come here." She scooped up the struggling dog demon turned cat, who was franticly trying to run away. "What's wrong? What are you trying to do?" She grabbed on to him and tried to pick him up, but he dug his nails into the comforter on her bed. *LET GO!!!!! NO, DON'T MAKE ME GO!!!!!!!!* He brought his claws in deeper into her mattress. "Come on!" She pulled harder. He dug deeper; finally, Kagome dragged her whole mattress to the bathroom. Then, Inuyasha let go of it in defeat. She carried him into the bathroom, and set him down on the counter. "You sure are stubborn. Now, stay here for a minute. I'll run the water." Inuyasha turned away to try to black his view. *Damn it! I had no intensions of seeing Kagome naked!* He turned to stare at the wall, only to be startled by an image of himself. *AHHH!!! It's a MIRROR!!!!* And in the background, Kagome was taking off her shirt. *DEAR GOD!* And then he fainted.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Sango walked cautiously through the dark woods to the well. They sat down around it, and Miroku peered into it's dark depths. "So he's on the other side..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. "Why did he go to Kagome's time? Did the witch tell him something that made him worry about her?" Sango asked worried. "Kagome is in danger?" "Now, the witch also said that he was having an out of body experience. I wonder what she meant." Miroku looked at the night sky, as if searching for the answer. "And how will we retrieve her soul?" Sango stood up and walked back towards the village. "It'll be tough to even find Kikyou." "Yeah! For a dead priestess, she sure gets around!" The young fox demon stated. "She must be making up for lost time."  
  
Inuyasha came up for air. He usually like the feeling of water on him, but now it was annoying. His wet fur weighed him down, so he sunk under the surface. And he had to do everything in his power to ignore Kagome and not look at her, which she was not making easy. Finally, the bath was done, and she drained the cursed water, and thankfully wrapped herself in a towel. "I better dry you off too." *Please use a different towel, for god's sake.* She wrapped him a fuzzy blue cloth and dried the wetness out of his fur. He had to admit, he did enjoy the attention. He just wished he was getting it from someone with more clothes on.  
  
END Chapter 3!------- 6H: OH! That was good! Tell me that was good! Anaretsu: It sucked. 6H: YOU! Can't you admit it when I do well? Anaretsu: That would be too easy. 


	4. Dinner and a Movie

6H: Hello everyone! I just looked at the last chapter, and it looks all retarded! I sorry. I usually do my fanfics in adobe pagemill- but I did chapter 3 on my laptop- which only had mircosoft word. I hope it didn't hurt everyone to read it the way it turned out. And the only way I could fix it would be to retype the whole thing.

Anaretsu: Why don't you? It certainly would give you somthing to do with your borning exsistance.

6H: That's mean , Anaretsu. I'm really tired, but here's chapter 4!

From Inu to Neko

Chapter 4-Dinner and a Movie----

Inuyasha staggered into Kagome's room after their bath time adventure.

"What's wrong with you?"

*The size of your-*

"Kagome! Dinner is ready!" Sota called from downstairs. Kagome scooped up the white kitten.

"I bet you're hungry too. I'll get you somthing special." The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom. Do we have any milk for the kitten?"

"Sure dear. Make sure you get a plate it can drink out of." Inuyasha walked around the kitchen, and headed under the table.

*Phew! The onld man's feet smell!* he commented in his head. He returned from his adventure to find Kagome placing a saucer filled with white stuff. He looked at it weird. *What is this crap?*

"Here. Drink this. You'll like it."

*Says you, but what the heck.* He gently took a taste of it. * hey! This stuff is pretty good!*

"See. I told you so." She went to sit down at the table, and Inuyasha resumed his own dinning experience.

*This stuff is really good!* He suddenly felt someone bump into him. He looked to see the big, fat, cat Buyo.

*Hey, kid. Who are you?* He asked. He began to sniff Inuyasha.

*I know you! I'm that demon that hangs around with Kagome. I've been placed under a curse by an old hag, and know I have to be a kitten until I can steal a kiss from her.*

*The old hag?*

*NO! Kagome!*

*I see...you certainly don't LOOK like that strange person.*

*I'm not a person, I'm half demon...*

*Oh wait...you kind of smell like a dog. I can't help but feel sorry for you...*

"I apprecitate it.*

*Don't get sarcastic! I'll help you, but for a price.* Inuyasha glanced sideways at the creature that was twice his size.

*How can you help me?*

*I'll stay out of the way...and I may be able to help you get your kiss. But in return, you must help me get one of MY love problems in order.* Inuyasha considered it. It was a good deal. And how complex can a cat's love life get?

*You have yourself a deal.*

"Was it towards this way? Miroku asked the witch-who revealed her name to be Akanna. She thought for a minute.

"No...I don't think it was."

"But you just said that the place you met Kikyou was that way!" Sango gritted her teeth, trying not to yell. She was very fruststated. They had been at it for a few hours, but they had just walked around in circles. 

"Well, it's hard to remember. I was so upset that this happened to me, that I really didn't pay attension to the way I was going." Akanna sighed. "If only I was young again. I really don't like this being old stuff."

'I'm going to be as old as her if we don't get moving.' Sango thought. 

Kagome and her family sat down in the tv room. They had rented a movie to watch for that night. Kagome's mom popped the video in the VCR and pressed play. Inuyasha rested near Kagome's feet. Buyo sat in the corner, and looked at him.

*You promised...*

*I know.* Inuyasha glanced away from the fat cat and looked up at Kagome, who stared at the tv screen. Inuyasha didn't know much about TV, or the television-as was it's full name- but it had somthing to do with people inside a box. He didn't pay attension. Then he got an idea. He could change back here and now if this worked. 

He slowly got up from his postion and walked over to Kagome. He climbed into her lap and slowly made his way up to her face. Buyo saw this...

Slowly...slowly...he was so close...almost...Kagome hadn't noticed...and then-

SPLAT! Buyo and jumped into the TV. He now slid down onto the floor. Inuyasha fell onto the floor, as Kagome's mom stopped the tape and they family went over to see what was wrong with their cat. Buyo, howver, just got up and walked by Inuyasha.

*What did you do THAT for?!*

*You have to help me first. You must be a cat when you help me.* Buyo walked out of the room. 

*Great. This is going to take longer than I thought...*

to be continued!----

6H: Can you imagine Buyo doing that?

Anaretsu: Yes and no.

6H: Whatever. Please review! 


End file.
